


The dick sucks some dick

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasam, Puking cum, bomdage, energizer cap, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, milking a ween, the dick gets owned, yolo bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap's current sempai is Underfell Papyrus. Surprisingly, no one gets mutilated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dick sucks some dick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ammazolie for this idea. I've been turning it around for a while, and here it is. Enjoy you sinners.

Papyrus wakes up to find his hands bound to a bed post. He stutters in surprise before he notices the hands tracing up and down his sides. His head immediately snaps down to see an absurd amount of stickers. Papyrus swiftly tries to rationalize who this is, before he hears a quiet moan. "Mmmmhhhhhhnnn, Fell, you smell so good," and Papyrus knows instantly that this is a skeleton from another universe. He must know his worthless little brother, who goes around messing with the universe for the sake of "fun."  
Papyrus had been to a few of these places before, and was trying to figure which universe this person could possibly be from. Everything is currently covered in stickers, and Papyrus finds himself struggling to place a universe. He feels like this skeleton might be familiar, but he has no idea.  
By this point, bony fingers are ghosting up under his shirt. They trace his ribs in a way that is both sexy and incredibly invasive. Papyrus decides that enough is enough, and he wiggles until the hands fall off of his ribs. "Sempai?" The other questions breathing as he sits up. Papyrus gets a full view of his ribs, his glowing soul, and even those rainbow colored ectoplasmic thighs.   
Papyrus growls at him, doing his best to look intimidating from his place on the bed. "I demand you untie me right now, you- you-" and he can't think of a name for the other. He decides to just roll with a nickname he would give a brother, but then stops as realization dawns on him. He had seen something similar before. He had seen a house with random stickers everywhere that both Brass and Yanyan had denied placing all over their version of the house. This sick Fuck seems like he could easily be from that universe, which contests his own for it's hellish nature.   
Papyrus was kidnapped by a Yandere and taken to his universe. All Papyrus can think in response is: Fuck. "I h-have no problems with fucking you Sempai," he responds with a long and sensuous roll of his bare hips against Papyrus's own clothed pelvis. "But screaming my name," he pauses dramatically as he leans down to lock their ribs, "would be far more sexy" he whispers into the side of Papyrus's skull. He accentuates his message with sliding arms against Papyrus's spine and a slow, tender lick to his cheek.  
Papyrus can feel himself getting more and more enraged by this. Fucking a skeleton from another timeline is fine with him, but he is a top! He won't just lay down like some common whore, he's not his brother, he is THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!!! "Get off of me you fucker!" He shouts at his assailant.  
The sticker covered skeleton suddenly follows the command and gets off of him. Papyrus sighs happily at the fact that he was able to avoid such an... unpleasant situation. He looks over at the other Skeleton to find him putting on a sweater. It's pink and has little rabbit ears on the top of the hood. He silently watches as he puts on a pair of fuzzy pink sweats in the same shade, and then a pair of white paw slippers. When he turns around and flips up the hood which leads to a pretty cute little picture.  
That is, if this wasn't a crazy Yandere skeleton who had captured him and chained him to the bed. He notices that the other is rubbing sleeves over his eye sockets to remove tears. "Okay, I just have to be a sexy bunny," he tells himself while pumping a fist. And Papyrus realizes that the other was trying to be attractive to him with those pathetic stunts from earlier. Then he suddenly climbs on the bed and starts straddling him once more. "Okay Sempai, let's start again, I'm Yancap. You can call me Cap, or even better yet; master, okay?" He asks Papyrus smoothly.  
Papyrus knows that glint in the other's eyes, the one that just begs for acceptance from Papyrus and he thinks he can use that. "No, I don't think I will, the whole bunny thing isn't even remotely hot," he begins, enjoying how tears well up in the other's eyes. Perfect, perhaps he can get him to unlock the shackles much sooner than expected. "Plus, my dick likes to top in real skeletons," he rattles on, seeing how this distressed the sticker covered freak even more. "Not toy plushies like you," he growls, and that's the finisher. The other is shaking now from his sons.  
All of a sudden, Fell's legs are wrenched wide open, and his leather pants are ripped all to hell. "Why can't I be sexy to you?!" He screams in frustration. The fallen Papyrus can't help but shrink back a little bit at the yelling, then suddenly, there are fingers stroking at the gap in his pubic bone. Papyrus can hardly think anymore, beyond his need to dominate that sniveling mess, but he can't find much of a will to with the delicious way those fingers are teasing at his gap.  
Before long, his magic is swelling and swirling into place. It's just about to form into something far more feminine than Papyrus had ever created before, when the other shoves his dick deep inside him. He immediately starts at a bruising brace, and he doesn't slow down. He doesn't slow when Papyrus finally forms a vagina, or when Papyrus cums for the first time, or even when the fallen skeleton cries out from over-stimulation of a newly discovered organ. He just keeps going and going like the energizer bunny. "I'll drown you in pleasure until you find me desirable sempai. We'll keep going until you confess your love to me," he repeats like a mantra.  
Also mixed in there are remarks about stamina. The other just keeps on going and fucking Papyrus into the actress. It's only when he's been fucked to the point where the chains have worn through his gloves that he concedes. "Fine... I.......Love.......... you," Papyrus manages to gasp out breathlessly between thrusts. It's a lie, and Papyrus knows that, but if it will keep this psycho from riding his ass, then so be it. In an instant, the sticker covered idiot came again, as if the words were his orgasam command.   
He shudders , and then pulls out of the opening with a sickening squelch as rainbow fluid pours out from Papyrus's hole. Cap sits back and slowly strokes himself. "Sempai," Cap gasps dreamily while staring at him. "I'm so happy you could let your feelings shine through your tsundere nature," he tells him happily, and Papyrus almost feels sick, but it is no matter. Soon he can go home and forget all of this.  
He pulls Papyrus closer, only to notice that he hadn't even paid attention to him throughout the whole encounter. "I'm fine with you calling out to whatever part of me you want, but it hurts when you only call out to Sans," he whispers into Papyrus's skull, and the edge Lord shudders. Fuck, his mantra had been heard by this ravenous beast. "I know!" He exclaims, and instantly drops the tired Papyrus harshly to his knees. Papyrus is forced to kneel there as his own essence slowly drips from the orifice between his legs. "I fucked you right into the mattress and didn't feed you," he croons.  
The next thing Papyrus notices is that his face is being hit by a dick. He looks up at Cap who stands very proudly above him. Well at least his dick is, he has taken a seat in a chair. Papyrus can feel his head being pulled closer to the one in front of him. "Please, let me fill you up with the taste of my milk," he says, and then takes advantage of Papyrus's post orgasmic complacency.   
Sharp teeth occasionally graze against him, but Cap doesn't seem to mind. That is until Papyrus regains his body enough to bite down. Sadly for him, it doesn't work. Cap just pulls away for a moment. "I see, but you can't have all of me," cap says quietly as he pulls out a couple of mouth shaped objects from his hip pocket. "I know you want solid food, but it's just too soon," he says while gently tracing Papyrus's flushed face.  
Papyrus growls and stares at the other from his trapped state on the floor. "Fuck y-" he is cut off as two silicone lined mouth guards get shoved onto his teeth. It slides clear down to where the roots connect and he hates it. It makes his famous teeth so much less deadly. He just opens his mouth for another retort when a gag gets shoved in and buckled behind his skull as well.   
There is no time left for him to think as a dick is shoved deep into his throat. The pace starts out slow but gets progressively faster and faster as time goes on. Cap cries out with his first release of the evening and uses his dick to plug up any escape for his cum. Papyrus is forced to swallow every drop, and gets left panting as the other pulls out.   
Cap waits for a moment, making sure to slowly stroke Papyrus's skull as his battery recharges. Papyrus hates it, he can't even close his mouth, and it's starting to ache. Thankfully or perhaps even sadly, it doesn't take him long to be hard again. "Let me feed you a little more," he whispers, and then the whole process starts again.  
..........  
By what might be round ten, but is at least round seven, it stops. Cap pulls away, and releases the harness around his head. His summoned genitals sting with an ache left over from a few rounds of intense fingering. He should be impressed at the reach of the other's arms, but he can only feel tired from all they've done.   
Cap pulls his lagging body up to rest with him on a sticker-filled bed. Cap pulls him the rest of the way onto his chest and Papyrus simply coughs, not at all surprised when half digested cum dribble into his clenched hands. "You did so well and ate so much," he praises gently.  
Papyrus wearily raises his restrained face to look into the face of the other. "You fool, how could one be expected to ingest so much cum!" He chastizes him as loud as he is able to in such a state. Afterwards, he looses consciousness in the arm of his captor.


End file.
